Namimori High School Host Club
by ayassiveire
Summary: "Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."Allx27, mainly 182769. A/N: STORY SUSPENDED. READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. AN: SUSPENSION OF UPDATES

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_THIS ACCOUNT WILL NOT BE ACTIVE DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS._**  
**_ALL ONGOING STORES WILL BE HALTED AND WILL BE CONTINUED SOON._**

**_IT WILL BE ACTIVE AGAIN DURING SEMESTRAL BREAKS AND/OR SUMMER VACATION._**  
**_FOR QUESTIONS, JUST SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE._**  
**_THANK YOU._**

* * *

**_IN TERMS OF ONGOING STORIES:_**

**_ALL ONGOING STORIES INCLUDING THIS WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY UPDATES UNTIL THE SAID SEMESTRAL BREAKS AND/OR SUMMER VACATION.  
NOT ONLY MY STORIES ARE SUSPENDED, BUT ALSO MY ACCOUNT.  
PLEASE RESPECT THIS DECISION OF MINE FOR THE MEAN TIME BECAUSE OF PERSONAL REASONS.  
FOR ANY OBJECTION/S AND QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS, KINDLY PM ME AND I WILL EXPLAIN FURTHER.  
_**

**_REMINDER, THIS IS MY OWN DECISION, NO ONE MADE ME NOR FORCED ME TO DISCONTINUE WRITING FOR A SHORT TIME._**

**_UPDATES REGARDING THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE._**

* * *

_**WE'LL KEEP IN TOUCH SOON...**_  
_**~ayassiveire**_


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna-san~! Aya-chan is back with a new story~ I know I need to update my stories and such, but my plot bunny Arashi gave me a new idea that makes me want to challenge myself… The title says it all~! Moreover, it will be similar to the story and plot of the anime **"Ouran High School Host Club"**, so, I'll apologize now if they'll be OOC in the near or future chapters (I know, right?). I still don't know if I'll make it AU!, but I might since it's more suited with it… But it doesn't mean that it will be very alike to the anime, it's more of a main idea… There are twists and turns of the story which will make it more like KHR-style host club… I know that there might be **"Namimori High School Host Club"** stories here at but I swear, I have no intention of imitating it as I had it in my mind for months and years! I swear! Hmmm… Since I don't have any more to say to you, let's start the story~! Please don't forget to RxR, Criticisms and flames are very much accepted!

P.S.: I'm sorry if I changed the order of the story… but I hope it's better than the old one I posted~ :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the plot of **Ouran High School Host Club** that was used as a main idea in this story, but I do own the twists that will be included. I also do not own **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!** If I do own it, expect some YAOI scenes in the anime!

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **CROSSDRESSING** & **OOC-ness**… More warnings to come in the future chapters~! (LOL, whut?)

**PAIRING/S:** None in this chapter but there will be in the upcoming and future chapters~!

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**_Note: These characters will not portray these characters from Ouran High School Host Club, thus, this story is completely KHR-style! About Gokudera and Yamamoto, they are NOT twins! These are just used as the "social-standing" or their designated position/s; e.g. Tsuna is in Haruhi's position because of his female-like appearance (Please agree with me~!) and Mukuro being in Tamaki's position because of sometimes being "playful"… well, you'll notice it soon enough, so bear with it~_**

Tsunayoshi Sawada – Haruhi Fujioka

Mukuro Rokudo – Tamaki Suou

Kyoya Hibari – Kyoya Ootori

Lambo – Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Ryohei Sasagawa – Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Hayato Gokudera – Hikaru Hitachiin (due to the fact that Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru)

Takeshi Yamamoto – Kaoru Hitachiin (you already know why…)

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

…**5…**

…**4…**

…**3…**

…**2…**

…**1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a sunny day here at the prestigious academy namely Namimori Academy. I was looking for a place to study but in these four whole library rooms inside this academy, none of them was peaceful…

I forgot to introduce myself… I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, back in middle school, others call me 'Tsuna' and my oka-san calls me 'Tsu-kun'. I am now a high school freshman and will be attending my studies here at the prestige academy, Namimori Academy. This academy is known as the school for the super-rich and famous. Ironically, I will be studying here this year not because _I have the 'money'_ but because I have a scholarship. And I must maintain a high grade in order to continue my studies here. Now, going back to my story…

"There are four whole library rooms, so why do they all have to be noisy?" I sighed.

_Oka-san… it seems that rich children come to school for fun. _

I was wandering through the halls of the academy when I noticed an unused reception room.

_I guess this is the only place where I can study in peace and quiet…_

As I open the door of the unused reception room of the academy, cherry blossom petals began to circle around me and there in front of me, was the infamous Host Club.

"WELCOME!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Done with the prologue~! Next will be the first chappie... I'll update as soon as possible~! Don't forget to RxR! Ja! Bye-bye! :D


	3. The Host Club's DOG

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna-san~! Well, this is a fast update~ Here's the first chapter of our story~! For those who pointed out the misunderstanding in the position of the characters, thanks! It was supposed to be Lambo on Honey's, Ryohei on Takashi's, Gokudera on Hikaru's and Yamamoto on Kaoru's~ And also, thank you very much for the reviews and/or criticisms you gave me, I know the start is a little bit… weird, but please, bear with it… I hope you'll like this first chapter~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the plot of **Ouran High School Host Club** that was used as a main idea in this story, but I do own the twists that will be included. I also do not own **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!** If I do own it, expect some YAOI scenes in the anime!

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **CROSSDRESSING** & **OOC-ness**… More warnings to come in the future chapters~! (LOL, whut?)

**PAIRING/S:** None in this chapter but there will be in the upcoming and future chapters~!

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**_Note: These characters will not portray these characters from Ouran High School Host Club, thus, this story is completely KHR-style! About Gokudera and Yamamoto, they are NOT twins! These are just used as the "social-standing" or their designated position/s; e.g. Tsuna is in Haruhi's position because of his female-like appearance (Please agree with me~!) and Mukuro being in Tamaki's position because of sometimes being "playful"… well, you'll notice it soon enough, so bear with it~_**

Tsunayoshi Sawada – Haruhi Fujioka

Mukuro Rokudo – Tamaki Suou

Kyoya Hibari – Kyoya Ootori

Lambo – Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Ryohei Sasagawa – Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Hayato Gokudera – Hikaru Hitachiin (due to the fact that Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru)

Takeshi Yamamoto – Kaoru Hitachiin (you already know why…)

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

**…5…**

**…4…**

**…3…**

**…2…**

**…1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Host Club's DOG**

"H-Host Club?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Hmm– Eh?" A tall, tanned boy spoke seeing Tsuna in front of them.

"Oi, yakyuu-baka, what's wr–!" the other boy spoke as soon as the other became silent. He trailed his eyes to the young boy who is more nervous due to his sharp look.

A voice was suddenly heard "Hn. This herbivore is in the same class as you, right?" the voice came from the corner of the room. Located here is a young delinquent sitting beside the window, ignoring the boy who just "trespassed" as if he already know who he is.

"Ahahahah! Yup…"

"Tsk. Yeah, so what?"

"…He's my classmate, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well. What we only know is that he's called as Dame-Tsuna…" both boys answered in unison.

"Eh? Dame... Tsuna? Why? He's an extremely smart guy as far as I know..."

"You'll know soon enough..." both teens replied in unison, while eating a banana... (readers, please remember the _**banana**_)

"Hn. So, that's the scholar… Though I don't care about that herbivore, welcome to Namimori Host Club… But try to break the peace of this group and I'll bite you to death."

"_Hiiieee! A dangerous person!" _Tsuna said in his mind.

"What? Then, this exceptionally rare honor student we've heard before, Tsunayoshi Sawada, is you?" A man sitting in the chair at center of the group asked with awe. Tsuna was taken aback, shocked that he was known.

"E-Eh? H-How do you know my name?" he asked nervously.

"Our school tradition makes it difficult for _commoners_ to get in." The scary-looking-dangerous man responded monotonically.

"_C-Commoners?"_ Tsuna asked himself.

"I've also been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here, so be thankful, _commoner_."

"_He called me an herbivore before… now he's calling me a commoner?!"_ he asked himself again, whether or not to be sure if these are the members of the infamous host club he's been hearing.

"Why… thank you… I guess…"

"Yes! Kyo-chan says that you're one-of-a-kind, Tsunayoshi-kun~! Even if you're the smartest among your class, you're still the poorest among the students in this whole academy! Kufufufufu…" Tsuna began to avoid the _weird-pineapple-headed man_. But the said man began following him everywhere… and I mean _everywhere_!

"I know how it feels to be poor though I didn't experience it… but it doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor! Welcome to the world full of beauty and exoticness, _commoner_~!"

"_A world full of beauty and exoticness…?"_

"U-Uh… Thanks but please excuse me… I-I have to go…" Tsuna hurriedly went to the door to open it but a pair of hands pulled him away from the door.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna! You're a hero? Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is a hero too! Amazing!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just an honor student… And who are you calling "Tsuna"?!"

"Gotta… be… calm… Waaaahhhh!" Lambo ran into Ryohei who just finished his _training_.

"Kufufufu… Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite student would be gay… Poor commoner… Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"G-Gay?"

"So, what would be your preference? The Dangerous Type? The Extreme Type? The (_Annoying_) Baby Type? The Rebellious Type? The Easy-Going Type?"

Tsuna avoided Mukuro, walking backwards. But as much as he avoid this weird man, he can't. Just as he was in the corner of the wall, Mukuro cupped his face.

"Or maybe… you'd like to try the Playful Type, like me? How about it?" Mukuro spoke playfully, smirking.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO!" Tsuna pushed Mukuro away then ran… apparently, he tripped and stumbled upon an expensive Renaissance vase and dropped it, causing the vase to crash.

"_Hiiieeee!" _he shouted inside his mind.

"The vase!" the members of the host club, excluding our precious carnivore, shouted.

"See? That's why he's called Dame-Tsuna..." the rebellious and easy-going teens shouted in unison, but each with a different tone.

"That vase was to be featured in a school auction to the extreme!"

"Ooohhh… Tsuna have done it!" the _baby_ spoke after being calmed.

"Hn. We were going to start the bidding of that vase at 10 million yen…"

"T-TEN MILLION YEN?!"

"_You_ need to replace that broken Renaissance vase or at least pay for it… Or else, KAMIKOROSU!"

"Hiiieee! A-Ano, c-can I pay you back?"

"Could _you_ even, _commoner_?" asked by the sharp-eyed delinquent.

"Tsk. You can't even afford the designated uniform!" Gokudera spouted.

"What is that _grubby_ outfit anyway?" Lambo asked sarcastically.

"What will it be, Heterochromia** [1]**?"

"Very well, my dear prefect…"

"_P-Prefect?! He's the prefect?!"_

"…Have you ever heard of this saying, Tsunayoshi-kun? _"When in Rome, do as the Romans do!"_ If you have no money, then pay with your body!"

"Hiiiieee! My body?!"

"Starting today, you are…"

"_Please don't… Please don't…!"_ Tsuna repeated it in his mind.

"…the Host Club's DOG!"

…**D…**

…**O…**

…**G…**

**D-O-G**

"Dog… _Dog_…?!"

_Oka-san… This is too much… I'm only looking for a place to study when suddenly; I've been captured by a ridiculous bunch of teenagers who call themselves as Hosts and their group as 'Host Club'_

Tsuna was frozen in place, shocked being called as a "dog" by a group of "hosts", Lambo poking Tsuna in his arm while the others just stared at him.

"Poke, poke… Gupyaaa! he fell…" Lambo said.

"Well then, the Host Club is now open for business!" Mukuro spoke happy and playfully, his eyes shining with excitement while holding the unconscious _dog_ in his arm.

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

**- _Namimori High School Host Club is now open for business_ -**

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **For others who wants to know which type is which, here's the list…

**Mukuro Rokudo's Host Club Preference:**

1. The Dangerous Type: Kyoya Hibari

2. The Extreme Type: Ryohei Sasagawa

3. The _(Annoying)_ Baby Type: Lambo (_as weird as it seems, that's what i have thought... tell me if there's a better type for him... :3_)

4. The Rebellious Type: Hayato Gokudera

5. The Easy-Going Type: Takeshi Yamamoto

6. The Playful Type: Mukuro Rokudo

**[1]** **Heterochromia** – it refers to a difference in coloration usually in the iris (source: Wikipedia). Hibari uses this "nickname" at Mukuro due to his different eye color. (Well, in my story, it is)

**A/N: **Short chappie again~ Please RxR~! Thanks for those who reviewed and give their opinions~ Ja! I'll update soon! :3


	4. Starting Today, You are a Host!

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna-san~! Second chapter now updated! Thank you very much for the reviews so far~ Oh yeah, another good story of mine which is **Namimori School Arts Festival**, will be updated as soon as my hands could type it… I already have chapters 3-8 written and the only thing that I need to do is to type it but due to laziness, I haven't accomplished it yet, so please a little patience? So without further a-due, let's begin chapter 2~!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the plot of **Ouran High School Host Club** that was used as a main idea in this story, but I do own the twists that will be included. I also do not own **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!** If I do own it, expect some YAOI scenes in the anime!

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **CROSSDRESSING** & **OOC-ness**… More warnings to come in the future chapters~! (LOL, whut?)

**PAIRING/S:** **8059 (Yama x Goku)**, hint of **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) **& hint of **5927 (Goku x Tsuna)** _*though I don't know if it's a hint or not*_

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

_**Note: These characters will not portray these characters from Ouran High School Host Club, thus, this story is completely KHR-style! About Gokudera and Yamamoto, they are NOT twins! These are just used as the "social-standing" or their designated position/s; e.g. Tsuna is in Haruhi's position because of his female-like appearance (Please agree with me~!) and Mukuro being in Tamaki's position because of sometimes being "playful"… well, you'll notice it soon enough, so bear with it~**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada – Haruhi Fujioka

Mukuro Rokudo – Tamaki Suou

Kyoya Hibari – Kyoya Ootori

Lambo – Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Ryohei Sasagawa – Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Hayato Gokudera – Hikaru Hitachiin (due to the fact that Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru)

Takeshi Yamamoto – Kaoru Hitachiin (you already know why…)

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

**…5…**

**…4…**

**…3…**

**…2…**

**…1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Starting Today, You are a Host!**

**|Reception Room**_**|  
"The Host Club is now open for business"**_

* * *

Tsuna, now called as the Host Club's **dog**, is now running an errand for his _masters_. Wearing a sweater, jeans and glasses, he is now shopping at a nearby convenience store just blocks away from the school.

* * *

As soon as the doors of the reception room opens, a massive group of young ladies are squealing, though some of them are known as princesses and daughters of noble families. After a while, each host was now requested by these ladies.

Inside the reception room, you'll notice that it's designed in a sort of a café-like room, filled with luxurious tables, chairs, sofas, chandeliers and many more. Various kinds of tea sets imported from different countries can be seen on a large mahogany cupboard located beside the fixed picture windows of the room. A white Concert Grand piano **[1]** is located at the center of the room. The luxury of this grand piano is easily noticed since it was decorated with gold. It also suits the reception room of the host club.

"Mukuro-sama, your voice is very soothing… You must love music… What kind of music do you like?"

"Ah, there's this one tune that I definitely love… And it reminds me of you, of course~"

"M-Mukuro-sama~ I baked a cake for you since I received various ingredients from France used in baking. Would you have the honor of tasting it?"

"I would love to, my lovely princess… If you will feed it to me~"

"Oh, Mukuro-sama~!" the girl squealed as the said man touched her cheek, caressing it.

"Mukuro-chan, I heard…" a voice suddenly was heard by Mukuro, gaining his attention at the woman beside him.

"Oya? What did you hear, my lady?" he responded nonchalantly.

The said lady put down the teacup she was holding not long ago and spoke, "…it seems that there are rumors about you keeping a poor little puppy, is this true?"

Mukuro crossed his legs, sighed ang replied, "Ah~ It is true, but I wouldn't say that it's a little puppy, he's more like… Oya, speaking of the devil…" he then smirked at Tsuna who just arrived from shopping.

"Kufufufu… Thanks for shopping for us, my little piglet. Did you get everything in the list?" Mukuro asked, winking at the _now-called-piglet_ of the club.

"P-piglet?" Tsuna asked, sweatdropping.

Mukuro looked at the paper bag containing the things that Tsuna bought awhile ago. Then as he rummaged through the paper bag, something caught his attention.

"Oya? What's this?" he asked with a questioning look, holding a jar of instant coffee.

Tsuna sighed, speaking from his mind, _'He doesn't know it's coffee? Which planet is he from?!'_

"Just as the label says, it's coffee." He answered boredly.

"Eh? I've never seen this brand name before… Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No… It's instant…" he replied. _'…can't you read the label?!'_ Tsuna continued in his mind.

Just as he said the word 'instant', the girls who are in Mukuro's group became interested. "Instant?" they asked in unison. Suddenly, Mukuro's expression changed, now he's very interested.

"Oya? Is this _commoner's coffee_, wherein you only add hot water?" the playful host asked, his eyes shining from much interest.

Instantly, more girls approached Mukuro's group, attentive at the instant coffee.

"Oooh… I've heard if this before…" a girl spoke.

"So it's true about commoners who do not have any time to ground their coffee…" and then another girl spoke.

"Mm, mm!" the girls agreed. Soon, even the hosts (excluding Hibari as we know the reason), came by to see the _legendary_ instant coffee that are used by commoners.

"Amazing… It says that 100 grams of instant coffee costs 300 yen… If we compared it to the ones we're buying, that's an incredible price drop!" the silver-haired host speaks with awe.

"Sugoi! It means that we have saved a lot of money!" the black-haired jolly teen commented.

Mukuro looked at the jar of instant coffee with narrow eyes as if he's thinking something. "This is an amazing invention! In just a matter of minutes, you could make a cup of coffee!"

'Oooh's' and Aaahh's can be heard from girls surrounding Mukuro, including the other hosts. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched seeing the scene in front of him.

Just as he looked at the group of people interested in _commoner's coffee_, he lost his patience._ 'Honestly, which planet are they from?!'_ he asked himself again.

"If you don't want it, I'll go buy something else then… Sorry for not buying expensive beans…" he sighed.

"No, wait…!" Mukuro jolted, getting a surprised look from his _audiences_.

"I'll drink this! Yes, I WILL DEFINITELY DRINK THE COMMONER'S COFFEE" he continued, standing up while raising his hand which holds the jar of instant coffee. His _audiences_ began to be shocked but then, began to clap, amused at Mukuro's bold decision.

"Tsunayoshi… come over here and make this commoner's coffee…!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, _'Honestly, what's wrong with them? Damn these rich people… Is it too good to be true that they'll drink an instant coffee?'_

"Oh Mukuro-chan, that joke's too good to be true… There's no way that a drink such as the commoner's will blend to your taste."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the girl sitting in front of him.

The said girl hid her embarrassment and changed herself into a lady of finesse.

"Oh, forgive me… I was just talking to myself…"

"Ah, ok…" Tsuna can't seem to let his eyes go to the attractive lady but not because of attractiveness but because he just felt something odd.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"E-eh… Hai, hai…"

As soon as Tsuna went to Mukuro, the said man spoke emotionally.

"Ladies and co-hosts, I present to you, the demonstration of commoner's coffee by our own commoner, Tsunayoshi Sawada! Drum-roll please~!

And as being said by the _king_, Tsuna began making instant coffee. Everyone watched with awe as the coffee was placed in a teacup followed by a hot water. 'Oooh's' and 'Aaahh's' were heard from the ladies as the other hosts watched carefully as if they're studying the making of commoner's coffee. Mukuro was standing at the back of Tsuna, watching with a proud smile on his face. Yamamoto had his 1000-watt smile plastered all over his face while his arm was placed in Gokudera's shoulder in which surprisingly, the other boy didn't take it off. The said boy had his glasses on and was scribbling in his mini notebook while looking at the demonstration. Ryohei was too busy (training) that he didn't go and looked at what's happening in the other side of the room. Lambo, being a little boy (don't ask how he got in the host club), is sleeping his butt away from the group. And lastly, our dangerous-type-prefect-host was of course, 20 meters away from the group as all we know how much he hates crowding, but being able to smell the aroma of the coffee makes him want to at least try it but his pride is still present in which he didn't even went there, the mystery on how Mukuro was able to make Hibari join the club, well, we'll find it out soon…

"Done… Here you go…" Tsuna sighed.

"Let the tasting begin!" Mukuro exclaimed, excited to taste such a unique coffee.

"Each lady and host took a cup of commoner's coffee, staring at it, almost as if they're asking if the coffee is safe to drink.

"I don't think I could drink this coffee…"

"Seeing that it's a commoner's coffee, it might not suit my taste."

"My father's going to get mad at me once he finds out that I tasted a commoner's coffee…"

"Is this even okay to drink?"

Mukuro went to the lady and cupped her face, staring at her with tantalizing eyes and speaking in an alluring voice, "Oya, why so scared my princess? What if I let you drink it from my mouth? Would it suit your taste?"

"I-I'll drink it…" the lady replied, causing the others to squeal.

Soon, the hosts tasted the coffee. The expression of our hosts (named Mukuro, Yamamoto and Gokudera) was stunned, being able to taste such a fine cup of coffee not too far from the taste of their coffee from expensive beans.

"Sugoi! It tastes good!"

"Not bad… It'll very much be liked by some of our customers!"

"Oya? It almost taste as if it's from grounded expensive beans that we have~! Such sweet and bitter taste lingers from my mouth~!"

Once again, Tsuna sighed and left the group of hosts and ladies with raging hormones.

* * *

Going back, the hosts are now continuing their _work_. Why don't we go to the _**'8059 package'**_? Before we look at them, '8059 package' is one of the _bestsellers_ to this host club, earning about half of their profits, it's one-of-a-kind since the hosts included here are our rebellious type and easy-going type. But what's more, is that _how_ in the world did they make such a commotion to the heart of the ladies requesting for this package? Well, here's the answer:

"Ahahahah! There was this one time that I was on a baseball training with my seniors and as I did a homerun, the ball suddenly hit Gokudera~! It hit him so hard that his nose bleed–"

"Y-Yakyuu-baka! How dare you say such embarrassing things at them?! Tsk… I'm leaving!"

"G-Gokudera… WAIT!"

As Gokudera stood up, an arm suddenly touched his shoulder, causing him to look back. Suddenly, the girls went crazy as a pair of lips clashed together. Gokudera, with wide eyes, pushed Yamamoto away from him, earning a tomato-red blush in his face. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with pleasing eyes.

"I'm sorry Dera… I didn't mean to make any harm. You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't even help myself to feast my eyes with it, let alone share that unique happening with them~"

"BAKA! Y-You… k-kissed me!"

"Hayato… I love you too much, so please, don't leave me!"

"…"

"…"

"F-F-Fine! B-But don't do that in public! I-It's embarrassing!"

"OKAY!"

"KYAAAAAA~! 8059 L-O-V-E~!"

Seeing the scene, Tsuna was shocked to even give a reaction, especially to the part of two boys kissing!

"H-How would I react to _that_ scene?!" he exclaimed.

"Kufufufu… Now you know our ace in this host club…"

"Hiiiee–! Eh? Ace?"

"Kufufufu… Didn't you know, because of their exceptional talent, half of our profits are earned because of them?"

"R-Really?! B-But… earlier… t-they're kissing!"

"Oya? That's natural for them since they're in a relationship…" Mukuro smirked, making Tsuna blush.

"T-They're g-gay?!"

"Oya oya, don't use the word _gay_ Tsunayoshi, if you don't want to be blown away by Gokudera-kun~"

"Hiieee!"

"Let's just say that they're not gay… seeing that their physical and mental state doesn't show it… Kufufufufu…"

'_What in the world are these people?'_ Tsuna asked himself. Maybe he'll be seeing like those starting today, better get used to it or die because of too much nosebleed because of **BL [2]**.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is here! Gimme your cakes!"

"Oh, Lambo-chan~! Here, take mine… I brought this with me. It's a special cake made from Italy."

"Italia? Ehhh~! Lambo-san is from Italia!"

"Eh? Really? Sugoi~! Here, you can have mine too~"

"TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ryohei-kun, here's a special cake to increase your stamina~"

"And here's some tea… it'll help you to calm your nerves from too much training~"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kyaaa~ Ryohei-kun is so muscular! And his excitement makes me want to train with him~!"

"I don't see how they could charm girls…" Tsuna said with a sweatdrop.

"Kufufufufu… Lambo-kun has a charisma that you'll never notice and Ryohei-kun's stamina and strength makes the girls go crazy for him…"

"I-I don't get it…"

"You'll understand it soon… Kufufufufu…"

Tsuna walked away, heading to a nearby window. He sat on a chair, not noticing the man sitting in front of him. Just as he stares at the scenery, he noticed that someone was staring at him. And then he realized, the man who's staring at him is none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Hiiee! H-Hibari…san?!"

"What do you want, herbivore?"

"U-Um… W-Why did you join this club?"

Hibari glared daggers at Tsuna which made him shiver. "It's none of your business, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna was stunned, hearing Hibari calling him by his first name. He then felt his heart skip a beat, but he just ignored it.

"By the way, with your 10 million yen debt, you are going to be our _dog_ until you graduate… You're free to run away from here, but as you know, I run this school's disciplinary committee, and my policy in such committee is to bite students to death as punishment to their unjustified acts… Let me ask you, _**do you have any passport**_ **[3]**, or _**do you already have a funeral loan **_**[4]**?"

"E-Eh?!"

"Kufufufu… so be sure to work hard, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro whispered seductively.

"Hiiieee! Please don't do that!"

"Oya oya? With that disheveled appearance of yours, you won't attract any ladies…"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested to attract anyone…"

"Oya? What are you talking about? Don't you know, this is very essential! Being able to attract such lovely animals, giving off a charm, pleasing everyone with a smile… Kufufufufu… THIS IS EVERYTHING~!"

"A-Ano… It doesn't matter, isn't it? Men, women, appearances, charms and such? What's more essential to people is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why such club even exists…"

"Oya? How cruel!"

'_Cru…el?'_

"…Too bad there are rare people whom God creates perfectly~! Having such beauty inside and out~!"

"Huh?"

"I know how you feel, being isolated because you cannot gain any attention from anyone, on top of that, you're poor~ Only your academic performances could attract people… no, it only attracts teachers and such~! Oh, how cruel the world is to you~! (blah blah blah…)"

As the king (what others call him) continues talking about his beauty and such, Tsuna began to lose his composure… Then he took minimal breaths and began to think, finding the best word to describe the person talking nonsense (if he could say it loudly).

'_Hmmm…'_

"We, the children of beauty…"

'_What was it…?'_

"…needs to show off our exoticness to people who lack of it…"

'_Uhhh… I can't seem to find that word…'_

"…people who are starved for beauty…"

'_Let's see… hmmm…'_

"…trying hard and looking for various solutions day and night, in order to achieve such attraction…"

'_What was it again…? Think Tsuna, think…'_

"…everyday, they ought to have such needless skills…"

'_Hmmm… a pain in the neck?'_

"…but as long as I have the opportunity to share this with them,"

'_No, there's a more precise word to express…'_

"then sharing it shall be…!"

'_I've heard of that word before, why can't I remember it?'_

"Also, the most important thing to remember for such people like you, is being able to gain self-confidence and…"

'_Hmmm… Ah, I got it!'_

"…show to the world what beauty really is~! Did I strike a chord?"

"OBNOXIOUS!"

"Ob…no…xious…?" Mukuro, surprised, began sulking in a corner.

"Ano… Mukuro-senpai?" Tsuna asked, unaware of the word that stabbed Mukuro.

"Ahahahah~!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

Suddenly, two teens laughed and soon, went beside Tsuna. The said teens placed their arms above Tsuna's head.

"Good job, Tsuna!"

"You're not bad at all!"

"Eh? I just spoke what's on my mind…" _'…and honestly, he's really a pain in the neck…'_ Tsuna sighed.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-senpai… it seems that the word did stab you… heheheh…"

Mukuro stood and as he walks near Tsuna, his appearance changed. The once _sulking-pain-in-the-neck_ king has now turned into a charming gentleman.

"I see, I see! You must be misunderstanding me… Allow me to share this wonderful skill with you!"

'_Talk about fast-recovery…'_ Tsuna sighed once again.

"Pineapp–"

"King! Call me King!"

"Teach him the basics of hosting as much as you want, but in his case…"

"…he couldn't even pass the first… his visual test…"

"Ahahahah! But Gokudera, you're wearing glasses too!"

"That's an exception! I only wear glasses whenever I study or do a research!"

"Ahahahah~ If you say so Dera~"

"S-Shut up, yakyuu-baka! Don't call me that! Going back, if you're going to take off his glasses, his eyes will just look smaller than befo– Eh?"

"Ah… G-Gokudera-kun… "

"Gokudera, what's wro–?"

I don't have a bad eyesight, it's just that I'm not used to studying without glasses, same with Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera, along with Yamamoto, stared at Tsuna with awe. Just then, Mukuro moved the two lovers away, looking at Tsuna whose glasses are removed. His eyes widened and suddenly, his fingers snap, gaining attention from his hosts.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! You know what to do!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Kyoya, contact the hair designer!"

"Hn."

"Ryohei, continue your training! You have a boxing match later at 1!"

"KYOKUGEN!"

"Lambo! Please continue eating cake!"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san wants cake!"

* * *

"Here, change into this uniform!" Gokudera spoke, eyes shining.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, you'll scare him off you know…"

"I won't, right Jyu-dai-me~!"

"Eh?! Jyudaime?!"

"Ahahahahah! Sorry about that Tsuna… Gokudera calls you 10th mainly because you caught his attention gratefully…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, let's just say that Gokudera has a _thing_ for you… Ahahahah! But not romantically since I **_own_** him…"

'_I think I could feel jealousy when he emphasized the word 'own'…'_ Tsuna mumbled.

"Now, change your clothes! Don't ask any more questions!" the two exclaimed.

"NO WAY!"

"Stop struggling!"

"All right, all right, I'll change! But you two have to get out!" Tsuna pushed the two teens outside the changing room.

"Wah…! Huh?" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other, feeling something mysterious.

"Ya-Yamamoto… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Most likely, Gokudera… But are you sure?"

"We need more evidence!"

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, are you done changing?"

"A-Ano… Mukuro-senpai… Can I really keep this uniform?"

"Awww~! How adorable! You almost look like a girl~" Mukuro said, adoring Tsuna in his cuteness.

"Ahahahah~! Not bad at all!"

"It looks good on Jyudaime!"

"If you really look like that, you should have said it so sooner TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hn. He might be able to draw some customers…"

"Yes, yes, YES! It's all according to _my_ plan!" Mukuro exclaimed proudly.

**'_BULLCRAP!'_** everyone (including Hibari), thought in unison.

"Our dog has graduated! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! With my skills, I will train you to become a first-rate host! If you are able to get 100 requests, your 10 million debt will be payed!"

"A Host? Payed? EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

_**- Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada is now open for business! -**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi minna-san~! Chapter 2 is now finished…! Here are some terms and/or notes n this chapter:

**[1] Concert Grand Piano – it is the largest of all grand pianos, wherein its height is 7'6-9'+. (Source: ****shinemusic****)**

**[2] BL – also known as "Boys Love".**

**[3] '**_**do you have any passport?'**_** – meaning he won't be able to stay in Japan in case he runs away with a debt.**

**[4] '**_**do you already have a funeral loan?'**_** – meaning he'll bite him to death, which is self-explanatory.**

* * *

****Here's the list of their Request Rate:****

**Mukuro: 30%**

**Hibari: none (if he's available, he'll most likely be 25%)**

**Yamamoto: 20% (w/o 8059 package)**

**Gokudera: 20% (w/o 8059 package)**

'**8059 Package' (Yamamoto & Gokudera): 30%**

**Ryohei: 13%**

**Lambo: 7%**

* * *

**A/N: **How's this chapter? Please RxR~! Criticisms and flames are accepted... Thanks for those who reviewed and give their opinions~ Ja! I'll update again soon! :3


	5. Surprise!

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna-san~! After days and weeks of forcing my insane self for posting this, I present to you the third chapter~! I was hoping to update this last April but I wasn't able to accomplish it due to body pain (and laziness, note that)… I hope this chapter would surprise you~! And if not, then may it amuse you~ :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the plot of **Ouran High School Host Club** that was used as a main idea in this story, but I do own the twists that will be included. I also do not own **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!** If I do own it, expect some YAOI scenes in the anime!

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **CROSSDRESSING** & **OOC-ness**… More warnings to come in the future chapters~! (LOL, whut?)

**PAIRING/S:** Slight **6927 (Mukuro x Tsuna)**,** 8059 (Yama x Goku)** and **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)**… You can also say that it's **ALLx27**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

_**Note: These characters will not portray these characters from Ouran High School Host Club, thus, this story is completely KHR-style! About Gokudera and Yamamoto, they are NOT twins! These are just used as the "social-standing" or their designated position/s; e.g. Tsuna is in Haruhi's position because of his female-like appearance (Please agree with me~!) and Mukuro being in Tamaki's position because of sometimes being "playful"… well, you'll notice it soon enough, so bear with it~**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada – Haruhi Fujioka

Mukuro Rokudo – Tamaki Suou

Kyoya Hibari – Kyoya Ootori

Lambo – Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Ryohei Sasagawa – Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Hayato Gokudera – Hikaru Hitachiin (due to the fact that Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru)

Takeshi Yamamoto – Kaoru Hitachiin (you already know why…)

**NOTE:** Sentences in _Italics_ are thoughts. (More on Tsuna's)

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

…**5…**

…**4…**

…**3…**

…**2…**

…**1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Surprise!**

* * *

**|Reception Room**_**|  
"Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada is now open for business!"**_

* * *

***flashback***

_"Our dog has graduated! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! With my skills, I will train you to become a first-rate host! If you are able to get 100 requests, your 10 million yen debt will be payed!"_

_"A Host? Payed? EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

***end of flashback***

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

_**- Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada is now open for business! -**_

* * *

"Tsuna-kun… Do you have any interests?"

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Is there some kind of treatment on your skin?"

"You look so charming…"

"How do you take care of your body, being able to maintain a healthy appearance despite of stress in your academics?"

"We heard that you're the rumored honor student in this academy…"

"Wow~ Tsuna-kun is so attractive… He's smart, nice, gentle and a host of this club~!"

'_I-I can't do __**this**__…! I have no idea on how to entertain them…'_

"Tsuna-kun, why did you join this club?" the girls asked in unison.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna stuttered. _'That's right… if I got 100 requests, I'll be able to pay the debt off… What should I say? Do I need to exaggerate a story? No, that would be hard to justify… Ah! I have just the story!'_

Not far away from Tsuna's table, the _self-proclaimed-father-of-the-new-host_, Mukuro, is spying on his _'son'_ looking if he _doesn't need_ any help despite his tingling worries.

"I see… You're living with your mother without any idea where your father is for two years…"

"…and what your mother told you is that your father disappeared… how sad~"

"So, does your mother do the chores at home alone?"

"Ah, I also help her whenever I have a chance… My mother is good at everything, from cleaning to cooking… And because of her hard work, I also thought of doing the same by maintaining a good grade while studying here in this prestigious school… But, she also teaches me in doing the chores, which is also fun… So, every time I give my report card at her, it shows how much her hard work was payed off and her being very delighted…"

The girls who requested Tsuna widened their eyes and blush at Tsuna's innocent face (mostly seeing him as cute) while the said boy was story-telling. Unknowingly, Mukuro has the same expression as the girls, adored by Tsuna's _work_ naturally.

"My mother, smiling, is the best expression that I want to receive from her… Those would be the best times that I really like, no, I really love…" Tsuna finished it off with a heart-warming smile, charming enough to make all women (and even **men**) to automatically have a tomato-red face.

"A-Ano… Tomorrow… c-could we request you once again?" the girls asked while their hearts flutter because of too much moe (if you know what I mean…)

"Oh… Mm! I would really appreciate that…" after that, he stood from his chair and faced the girls once again, smiling that charming smile once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow again then…" the girls blushed once again, their once tomato-red face now having five shades of red visible on their faces.

Tsuna sighed as he approached Gokudera and Yamamoto, who are watching him along with Ryohei, Mukuro (who is about a meter away from the three) and Hibari (who is of course, at the corner of the room since he doesn't like crowding).

"Good job, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave a thumbs-up.

"As expected from Jyudaime, he's really popular right from the start!"

"A real natural I see…" Hibari spoke silently with a smirk plastered on his face, not visible enough for others to see since he's at the corner of the room with a personal table, sipping tea.

"He extremely doesn't need any help!" Ryohei exclaimed throwing his fist in the air, though he doesn't realize that his opinion was overheard and had stabbed Mukuro right at his chest.

* * *

"Mukuro-chan…"

"Ah, yes, my princess… Sorry for the inconvenience… I'm just a little concerned about my boy."

"You seem to be keeping an eye on that young brunette quite often…"

"That's because I'm raising him like he was my own… Since he's new to hosting, it's my responsibility to let him know the basics and train him to be a great host…" Mukuro snapped his fingers.

"Tsunayoshi…! Come here for a while…" Tsuna left the group, approaching Mukuro.

"Hai?"

"Say hello to my regular guest, M.M."

Tsuna paused. _'She's the girl earlier…'_ he thought.

"Ah, M.M.-sama… I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada; it's a pleasure to meet you…" Tsuna smiled one of his charming smiles again.

'_Just smile and continue'_ he thought again, remembering what Mukuro teach him earlier. What Tsuna didn't know is that it made Mukuro too shocked.

"K…" he started. "Huh…?" Tsuna tilted his head, making him _too irresistible _much to Mukuro's liking.

"K… KAWAII TSUNAYOSHI-KUN~! That charming atmosphere gives off your buoyancy was very good~!" he suddenly jumped off the sofa and hugged Tsuna tightly, while repeating the word "kawaii" over and over again.

"A-Ah… M-Mukuro-chan…" M.M. called, but Mukuro was too occupied by Tsuna's "cuteness".

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna called Ryohei who was busy talking to his guests.

"You're too cute Tsunayoshi-kun~ I'll never let you go~!" Mukuro butted in.

"Onii-san… Help me!" Tsuna's call of help from Ryohei made him more adorable that it made the said onii-san blush and took Tsuna away from Mukuro, lifting him. Seeing the smaller boy's expression, Ryohei realized something odd.

Mukuro, surprised at Ryohei's action, froze in his place but soon snapped from his world of thoughts, asking Tsuna again from him. "Ryohei… you didn't have to go that far… Come on Tsunayoshi… daddy's here, come on~"

"D-Daddy…?" Tsuna asked, after Ryohei put him down.

Just as these happen, a certain grinning princess turned into a serious one, frowning at the scene in front of her. "Tsunayoshi, huh…?" she said with a husky voice.

* * *

_*sound of bell rings*_

"Lunch already?" the baseball-fanatic asked though it's already obvious.

"Light-headed as ever, yakyuu-baka…" the silverette spouted.

"Maa, maa… Tsuna, mind if you join us in the cafeteria?"

"That's right! Come and sit with us Jyudaime!"

"A-Ah… Sure, just let me get my bag…"

"Sure, Jyudaime!"

"Okie!"

* * *

When Tsuna went to their classroom, he saw that his bag was gone. He asked his classmates but no one knew where it was.

"Tsuna-kun… would that be your bag by any chance?" a classmate asked him worriedly. He went near the window where his classmate pointed it out. There, he saw his bag floating at the pond near the building.

"Eh? H-How…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence and dashed out of his room.

'_I could never think of this school having any bullying… But seeing this… It seems that I might re-think of it again…'_

While running, he passed by a similar face.

"Oh, aren't you… the errand boy? How nice for you to have Mukuro-chan to back you up… Moreover, why don't you amend your poor upbringing? It makes me sick…"

* * *

Tsuna sighed while picking up his now drenched things in the pond.

'_That might be a bad outcome… but whatever her reasons for doing this to me, I need to find my wallet or I won't have any money for the rest of the week…'_

"Hm?" a similar voice was heard beside the pond, making Tsuna shiver.

"H-Hibari… san…?"

"You've got some nerve skipping out on your club activities, as well as doing such ridiculous things at the– Hm? Would you do the honor of explaining to me why your bag is sodden?"

"Uh… I accidentally dropped it while I head to the building…"

"…Dropped? And do you suppose to make me think that I would fall for that lame old trick?"

'_H-How did he notice…?'_ Tsuna asked himself. Hibari then narrowed his eyes.

"If you're wondering why I didn't fall for those excuses is because even if you tripped or stumble in here, your bag would've fallen in front of you and not on your side, unless you're doing it on purpose…"

Tsuna sighed, "I can't find my wallet… What should I do?" he spoke silently.

Just then, he heard a splash. He looked behind him, seeing the man he was frightened at was now helping him find his wallet.

"H-Hibari-san… It's alright; I can find it myself… You'll just get wet…"

"Hn. Looking for your wallet is against my policy and pride… and I won't let myself be in the same position as you. But, if I let you find it yourself, you'll never be able to go back to your club activities; hence, the profit would much likely go down… I'm doing this for money, not for you… Moreover, you're disrupting the peace of this school…"

'_Hiiieee! He's scary…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Also… I don't mind you owing me… It'll make you suffer more…" Hibari added, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I-I'll just do it myself…" Tsuna mumbled.

"What did you say, herbivore?"

"Ah! N-Nothing!"

"Then continue finding your wallet… My help is never for free…"

'_I should've ignored him…'_

"Here." Hibari threw something at Tsuna, catching it.

"Eh? Ah! My wallet! Thank you, Hibari-san…"

"Like I told you, it's not for free…"

"E-EH?!"

"As payment, you need to double your profit starting today… According to the four-eyed herbivore (Gokudera), you've raised our profit by 10%... Starting today, I want you to double our profit and raise it to 20%. If you're going to whine about it, I'll change it into 50%."

"A-Ah, hai, hai!"

"Now get back and start working, herbivorous commoner…"

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

* * *

"…I see… Having your bag fall into the pond accidentally is quite troublesome, ne?"

'_Of all people, why would she request me?'_

"Though I'm surprised on how Hibari-san helped you on picking up your grimy bag for you… You really don't know what your position is, do you? And making Mukuro-chan embrace those troubles of yours… Keep in mind that he's only giving you his attention due to your bizarre upbringing."

'_What?'_

"I hope you don't get any ideas on why he's always on your side..."

'_Is she…?'_

Tsuna straightened his position and spoke, his bangs covering his eyes, "Are you saying that… you're jealous…?"

Suddenly, M.M.'s eyes widened and the next thing that happened is that vases and cups fell with the table and chairs, hearing crashes and two bodies falling.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Tsuna-kun…! Tsuna-kun attacked me so suddenly!"

'_Huh…?'_

"Somebody, anybody…!"

'_Attacked…? Me…?'_

"Deal with this commoner, quick!"

'_Why–?'_

Out of the blue, Yamamoto and Gokudera splashed water at Tsuna and the lady under him.

"Y-Yamamoto… G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna spoke, confused.

"W-What are you doing? M-Mukuro… chan…" M.M. spoke, standing while being supported by Mukuro. On the other hand, Tsuna was supported by Yamamoto while Gokudera took a towel and handed it to Tsuna.

"Mukuro-chan… Tsuna-kun assaulted me!"

"How disgraceful, my princess… According to a very reliable resource of mine, you're the one who threw Tsunayoshi-kun's bag in the pond, aren't you?"

'_Reliable resource…? It couldn't be…!'_ Tsuna turned his head to the corner that he _visited_ once. Dark blue eyes met brown ones as he looked confusedly. The eyes from a certain raven-haired prefect showed no fear; hence, he's the one being feared… But deep in his eyes, he shows care, not that Tsuna would say it out loud… But, he feels that way.

"Mu-Mukuro-chan…! How can you say that? D-Do you have any proof?"

"Oya? Honestly my princess, you're quite cute… But hearing that from the person who _never_ lies… you're not fit to be our guest."

"W-What?"

'_Mukuro-senpai…'_

"Hn. You've got some nerve trying to do this…"

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Tsunayoshi is not that kind of herbivore… He may be a useless commoner, a careless piece of herbivore and a waste of my time but there's one thing that's obvious… he's smart to even think such a troubling act."

'_T-Thanks for the choice of words, Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna thought, eyes twitching.

"Hn. You're welcome, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari responded, smirking.

'_Hiiieeee! He could read minds!'_

"Actually, it's very visible in your face… Or in either way, yes, I do…"

"Hiiiieee!"

"J-Jyudaime?"

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Ah, n-nothing!"

"I'm sorry, my princess…" Mukuro caressed her cheek but she slapped it.

"M-Mukuro-chan, you idiot!" she cried, running away from embarrassment.

"Hmmm… And now, you!" Mukuro pointed at Tsuna.

"I'm going to decide on your punishment for causing this trouble… Your quota is increased to 1000 yen!"

'_1000 yen?!'_

Mukuro sighed but smiled, "I really expected so much from you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro winked.

'_Are…? What's this feeling…?'_ Tsuna thought himself, noticing his heart skip a beat seeing Mukuro's playful wink.

* * *

**|Dressing Room|**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, are you done changing?" Mukuro asked.

"A-Ah… Almost…" Tsuna replied back, struggling.

"Wao."

The hosts (minus Hibari) looked back seeing an amused expression of Hibari. It was _**very **_rare to make Hibari amuse at a certain interest. Suddenly, they shivered seeing Hibari's wicked smirk appear. The said smirking carnivore threw a what-it-seems like an I.D. card.

Because of his athletic reflexes, Yamamoto was able to catch the card that was thrown by Hibari. Staring at the card, Yamamoto froze. This has been a big question mark at the rest of the hosts. Mukuro, who lose his patience, took the card.

"What would be troubling in this– WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"Mukuro-senpai… Thanks for the change of… Eh?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… Mind if you explain _**THIS**_?!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the card that Mukuro was holding.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And finally…

"E-EHHHHHH?! W-WAIT! THAT'S NOT IT! WAIT!"

"Tsunayoshi… Why…?"

"Oi! What's wrong with Jyudaime? What's that? Lemme see–" Gokudera who happens to be _very close_ at Tsuna had just colored his face red in just a matter of seconds. Suddenly, a killing aura was emitted from a certain _lover_ of a certain silver-haired rebel.

"'Dera… Tell me…"

Gokudera gulped. "W-Wait… this is not what it looks like!"

"'Dera… DON'T TELL ME YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH _**HER**_ ALREADY?!"

"W-Wait! NO! BAKA! OF C-COURSE NOT!"

"'Dera, you musn't!"

"No wonder I felt something…" Ryohei murmured, a blushing crept on his face. Of course, Lambo isn't there, he's very must preoccupied in eating cakes…

"W-Wait! This… Uh…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… I mean, Tsunayoshi-chan… Why must you hide your lovely face from me?!" Mukuro asked, blush visible.

As continuous rants are occupying the dressing room, a certain smirking-slash-amused prefect was enjoying the scene while sipping a tea and keeping an I.D. card on his pocket.

'_You owe me, Tsunayoshi…'_ he kept smirking while the self-proclaimed-king kept on shouting (no worries, the room is sound-proof) in a regretful voice…

"**TSUNAYOSHI… YOU'RE A **_**GIRL**_**?!"**

* * *

**A/N: **TADA! I did it! Though I'm not really sure about M.M. being Mukuro's 'main guest'… I hope I did it well… Well, this would be the last update so far since I'll be getting ready for some errands… but of course, I'll be writing little by little so that I could update. Oh yeah… and looking at my schedule for the coming school year 1st semester (I'll be a second year college student~ yey~! X3), well, I'll be having classes until 7:00 pm so updating would be hard… so starting June 10, expect a _**very**_ long time waiting for my updates… and also, the upcoming chapters might be shorter than before… So, wish me luck to overcome everything and to be able to update as soon as I can… Well then, until next time~ Ja ne~! :3


	6. Lover's Quarrel

**Aya:** Yo! This is sudden since I was able to finish and update this chapter in a day… But that's because of your reviews and opinions~! :D Anyway, I really apologize to those who were confused with the NHSHC (Namimori High School Host Club) story line… I was supposed to not portray the characters according to OHSHC, but maybe it was too much… but anyway, thanks for pointing it out~ This will be the start of our KHR-style host club 'cause I won't be using OHSHC as the story line since Tsuna is a 'girl' in which it is the starting line of the ruckus in the host club… but some would question: _**"Why is this YAOI if Tsuna will be a girl?"**_, well, keep those questions in mind my readers~ Those answers should be answered by _Mr. Smirking-slash-amused Prefect_. Speaking of answering questions, we have a guest starting this chapter~ Let's welcome our main character of this story, the _boy-who-turned-into-a-girl_ host, Mr… err… Ms. Tsunayoshi Sawada~!

**Tsuna:** E-Eto… Konnichiwa… Wait. WHAT?! I'm a GIRL?!

**Aya:** Oh, how nice of you for _noticing_ it in such a _short time_~ Anyway, how's it going? Anything to say?

**Tsuna:** Ah! Why do I have to be a gi––!

**Aya:** Whoops! Time's up! Well then, let's get going… Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review~! See you at the end of the chapter~! :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the plot of **Ouran High School Host Club** that was used as a main idea in this story, but I do own the twists that will be included. I also do not own **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!** If I do own it, expect some YAOI scenes in the anime!

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **CROSSDRESSING** & **OOC-ness**… More warnings to come in the future chapters~! (LOL, whut?)

**PAIRING/S:** **Allx27 **(for all chapters) & **8059 (Yama x Goku)**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

_**Note: These characters will not portray these characters from Ouran High School Host Club, thus, this story is completely KHR-style! About Gokudera and Yamamoto, they are NOT twins! These are just used as the "social-standing" or their designated position/s; e.g. Tsuna is in Haruhi's position because of his female-like appearance (Please agree with me~!) and Mukuro being in Tamaki's position because of sometimes being "playful"… well, you'll notice it soon enough, so bear with it~**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada – Haruhi Fujioka

Mukuro Rokudo – Tamaki Suou

Kyoya Hibari – Kyoya Ootori

Lambo – Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Ryohei Sasagawa – Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Hayato Gokudera – Hikaru Hitachiin (due to the fact that Hikaru is more immature than Kaoru)

Takeshi Yamamoto – Kaoru Hitachiin (you already know why…)

**NOTE:** Sentences in _Italics_ are thoughts. (More on Tsuna's)

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

…**5…**

…**4…**

…**3…**

…**2…**

…**1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Lover's Quarrel**

* * *

***Previously on NHSHC***

_As continuous rants are occupying the dressing room, a certain smirking-slash-amused prefect was enjoying the scene while sipping a tea and keeping an I.D. card on his pocket._

'_You owe me, Tsunayoshi…' he kept smirking while the self-proclaimed-king kept on shouting in a regretful voice…_

"_**TSUNAYOSHI… YOU'RE A GIRL?!"**_

* * *

'_Oka-san… what should I do?'_

"Tsunayoshi-kun… errr… -chan, Tsunayoshi-chan… Why do you need to hide your gender from us?! And this… What the hell happened to your hair?! How can your long silky hair be spicky-uncool?!" -Mukuro

'_Spicky-uncool? He's driving me nuts!'_

"Errr… Why are your eyes wider in the picture?" -Yamamoto

'_WHAT are you talking about?!'_

"He– She's somewhat familiar…" –Ryohei

'_Now do I?'_

"I can't even believe that we let a beautiful young lady join our host club! Daddy's getting headaches! Mommy! Help me!" –Mukuro

"_Mommy_?" –Yamamoto

"Who the hell is _Mommy_?" –Ryohei

"If we're talking about our positions, then it would be…" –Gokudera

Pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Looking at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stare (again).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then shouted.

"H-HIBARI-SAN IS _MOMMY_?!" –Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei

_*insert Hibari's background music*_

"Which one of you herbivores dare calls me by that herbivorous name?"

And as expected, everyone pointed the _self-proclaimed-Daddy_, wherein he received a _mind-blowing_ punch and of course, tonfa'd as well immediately.

"Approximately 1.8 seconds after we pointed the pineapple-man…" –Gokudera

"A-Ano… I think I need to leave now 'cause I still have to study for the test…" –Tsuna

"Ah, lemme join you Jyudaime~!" Gokudera slung an arm around Tsuna _which_ made a certain boy 'smile' with jealousy.

* * *

_*bell rings signaling the end of classes*_

"Yo! 'Dera, let's go to the cafete–"

"Jyudaime! Do you mind eating at the cafeteria with me and yakyuu-baka?"

"Ah, I think I'll pass, Gokudera… Hibari-san said to meet him at the reception room by lunch…"

"Ah, do you want me to join you?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Besides, Yamamoto wants to spend time with you…"

"Tsk. Fine. Oi, Yakyuu-baka! Let's go! See you later Jyudaime!"

"Ah, sure."

"Bye bye Tsuna… Thanks."

"Ah, sure Yamamoto-kun…"

And again, a smile filled with jealousy began to make way onto his face.

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

* * *

"A-Ano… Hibari-san…"

"If you want to ask about your identification card, then leave immediately."

"EH?! But you told me to come here…"

"It seems that I did… Well then do you have any _questions_ in mind?" Hibari asked, emphasizing on the word 'question' which made Tsuna re-think.

"N-None sir."

"Good."

"U-Uhh…"

"What?"

"Why am I being called?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Ha?"

"You want me to repeat what I said?"

"N-No! A-Ah… You already know that Hibari-san…"

"What seems to be the problem, why don't you say it?"

"Why did you do that Hibari-san?"

"You owe me."

"I owe… you?"

"And to think that you're wise enough to recall the deed that I have done for your sake."

"Th-That's…"

"What?"

"Please Hibari-san, anything but that! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, ANYTHING!"

"Hmmm…" Hibari smirked which made Tsuna shiver.

'_I think I'm in trouble…'_

* * *

"'Dera! Gokudera!"

"What?!"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Her? Who?"

"Tsuna… You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I like her…"

"What?"

"…to the point that I respect her."

"I don't believe that…"

"Then what do you know?"

"You like her romantically…"

"I… WHAT?! Me? Like her, like her? The hell?!"

"Just say it Gokudera!"

"NO!"

"All these years, why can't you be honest with me?!"

"What? Honest? Who's not honest here?"

"You are!"

"M-Me?! Why don't you look in the mirror?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Instead of me, you like her!"

"What?"

"Speechless?"

"Why would I?"

"Oh, come on! The way you smile at her, how could I not notice it?!"

"That's not true! What about you then? Calling her 'Jyudaime, Jyudaime!' dearly and even asking her during lunch instead of me?"

"That's called friendship!"

"So, is a friend more important than a lover?"

"What?"

"Gokudera… no, Hayato… Are you even serious about us?"

"T-That's…"

"I… see…"

"Huh?"

"Then… I really appreciate the times we had together, but I can't take it anymore… A girl really is best for you…"

"Ha? What? Wait… What are you saying…?"

"You're free now, Hayato…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's better if you're in a relationship with a girl… At least you're not embarrassed about it anymore…"

"And who says I'm embarrassed in my current relationship?!"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you even sorry idiot?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Argh! And to think that you're just jealous, you really went overboard idiot!"

"Now you hate me."

"I do. Very much."

"Then, you can't love me, right?"

"What the…"

"We're done."

"W-What…?"

"See you later, Haya– Gokudera…"

"Oi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAKESHI!"

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

"_**The Host Club is now open for business!"**_

* * *

_*fifteen minutes later…*_

* * *

**|Reception Room|**

"_**The Host Club is now closed due to personal reasons. Sorry for the inconvenience."**_

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY PRESTIGIOUS HOST CLUB?!" –Mukuro

"Ah… Is something the matter?" –Tsuna

"…" –Gokudera

"…" –Yamamoto

"Speak now or I'll bite you to death." -Hibari

"Our profit will go down to the extreme!" -Ryohei

"Ne, ne! I want to eat cakes!" –Lambo

"I just don't feel good… Sorry. I need some day off…" After giving out his _reasons_, he left.

"…" Gokudera was still silent even if Hibari hit him once. He remained silent and obviously preoccupied with thoughts. Tsuna tried to pat him on the shoulder but he stopped, feeling that it won't do any good.

"This is bad… There's something wrong with our Ace!" –Mukuro

"Ano… G-Gokudera-kun, mind if I talk to you for a while?" –Tsuna

"…" Gokudera followed Tsuna silently, accepting _her_ offer.

* * *

"Ah, Gokudera-kun…"

"Am I not good enough?"

"Huh?"

"Yakyuu-baka… T-Takeshi… We're done…"

"You… Yamamoto-kun… EHHHH?!"

'_A LOVER'S QUARREL?!'_

"He thought that I like you…"

"Eh?"

"Yes, I like you…"

"W-What? You? Like me?"

"Yes… To the point that I respect you so dearly…"

'_Ahhh… RESPECT… *sigh* that's a relief…'_

"But he… he didn't believe me… He told me I was never honest…"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"IF HE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME, THEN SO DO I!"

"E-EHHH?!"

"OF ALL THESE YEARS, I SAID FUCKING 'YES' TO HIM, DOES HE THINK OF ME AS AN ASSHOLE?! TO THINK I WAS DOING EVERYTHING… HE'S THE FUCKER! HE'S THE ONE LYING!"

"G-Gokudera-kun… I don't…"

"HE FUCKING LIKES YOU, DAMN IT!"

"Yamamoto… Likes… Me?!"

"Wao."

"H-Hibari-san…?"

"Hn. So you're the reason of this ruckus…"

"Ha? Wait! No! That's not it! Wait! I can't…!"

"Hn. That would be _very_ troubling, herbivore."

"Wait… Hibari-san…"

"You're going to owe me again, herbivore…"

"Owe… again…?"

"Owing me again for the second time… This is entertaining…"

'_Of all people, why HIM?!'_

* * *

"Oi, Nappo-head…"

"Hmm?"

"I have a proposal."

"Proposal? Give it to me."

Hibari gave the _proposal _to Mukuro. After reading the contents, Mukuro changed from playful to sly.

"Kufufufufu…"

After what it seems to be eternity, Gokudera spoke; "This is the 'real' Mukuro…"

'_The real… Mukuro…?'_

"Hn. Nice to see you again, herbivore."

"Kufufufu… Oya, oya? What did my other self do this time?"

"It has nothing to do with your idiotic self… This one is the reason." Hibari points at Tsuna.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shriek. The Mukuro in front of him makes him feel like he's on hell.

"Oya? A new face, I see… That person is actually my _type_… Kufufufu…"

'_Hiiiieee! He's obviously DANGEROUS!"_

"Stop messing around, herbivore… You owe me something."

"Ah, so you summoned me here to pay you back?"

"I don't see any other reasons."

"Well then, tell me what you want or what you need and I'll be giving it to you immediately. After that, I owe you nothing and we can go back to hating each other."

"That would be _**very** _appealing, thank you very much. Here's what I need and I want it on my office tomorrow at 6 in the morning." Hibari gave Mukuro a piece of paper and turned around, facing Tsuna.

"You. Office. Tomorrow. Morning. At Six."

"M-Me?"

"Are you making me a fool, commoner?"

"N-No sir!"

"Be late and I'll bite you to death."

"H-Hai!"

After Hibari left, Mukuro took his phone and called someone.

"Ken? Rings. Engagement. Pair. Silver. Clear Diamond. Box. Leather. Ribbons? No. Most expensive that they have…"

'_Rings?'_

"Japan. Tomorrow. Five in the morning. At my office. Bring the glass case over. Yes. And bring Chikusa with you; I have something to talk about with the two of you." After that, he hangs up.

"Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro called _her_.

"Yes?"

"Hmmm… A _girl_ I see… No wonder my other self is a fool… Kufufufu…"

"Eh?"

"Oh, sorry for confusing you… Let's just say I have two personalities, though it seems it would confuse you more…"

"A split personality?"

"You can say it like that… Anyway, whatever happens, please don't spoil my other self or he'll be falling for you in two seconds flat."

'_What was that suppose to mean?'_

"I need to go… See you soon, Tsunayoshi… Kufufufu…"

* * *

**|Sawada's Residence|**

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun~! How's school?"

"Hell."

"My, my, how _deep_! Anyway, please go to the living room, you have a guest."

"A guest?"

_'Who could that be?'_

"Tsu-kun… Why didn't you tell me you have such a handsome friend?"

'_Did my mother just squeal like a fangirl?'_

"Wait… What does he look like?"

"He's handsome, he seems to be from an elite family, and he gives off that 'dangerous' feeling… how manly~!"

'_Dangerous? Elite? Don't tell me…'_ Tsuna ran all the way to the living room. And there, is the worst case scenario: Hibari Kyoya, sitting on a couch in their living room, looking at Tsuna's photo album entitled "Tsu-chan"…

'_The album… No, it can't be…'_ Tsuna's face paled.

"Tsunayoshi… It seems that you've been a lovely young lady." He smirked.

And the days of Tsunayoshi Sawada's living hell is just beginning…

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Tsuna:** Why do I have a photo album of me being d––! _*smacked in the head*_ Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

**Aya:** That's the end of the 4th chapter though it's very short… I guess this would be the start of my fast-but-short-updates… _*sighs*_ Since I have nothing else to do but to shut this person's mouth since he'll be saying nonsense and it would be bad since it would be a spoiler, _*pointing at Tsuna*_ I have to say goodbye for now and I'll be writing another short chapter (maybe) and if I would be able to update tomorrow, then it would be nice… I need to sleep for now since my head is having another plot in mind and I'm very much tired from thinking more ways on making this story worth entertaining… _*cough*Reborn*cough*_

See you on my next update~! Ja ne~ :*


	7. I am WHAT?

**Aya:** Aya-chan is back~! :D Let's welcome another guest~ This time it is –!

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Aya:** Wao.

**Mukuro:** Oya? You're sounding like Hibari Kyoya… Kufufufu~

**Aya:** Now do I? _*sigh*_ Anyway, I have a question…

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ I don't have any time to answer useless questions from you… _*fades from mist*_

**Aya:** Tsk. I even have an interesting question… (- . – " ) Now that Mr. Pineapple is gone, please enjoy reading this chapter~! See you at the end of this chappie~ :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. If I do, expect something that the original KHR series doesn't have…

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **CROSSDRESSING** & **OOC-ness**… More warnings to come in the future chapters~! (LOL, whut?)

**PAIRING/S:** **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:** I believe everyone already knows them… :3

**NOTE/S:**

1.) Sentences in _Italics_ are thoughts. (More on Tsuna's)

2.) In this story, Arcobaleno does not exist (about the babies and the pacifiers at least, but I'll be using them as adults. So, Reborn here will be Adult!Reborn and so does the other arcobalenos, but the group named Arcobaleno will still be present.)

3.) Though I'm already giving this as a spoiler, (sorry~) Fon (Adult!Fon), will be Hibari's father, well, because they have similarities (minus the personalities).

4.) As far as I'm concerned, there would be no Mafia-related whatsoever in this story; unless if some would want me to change it then I'll gladly comply.

5.) As scary as it seems, I made Hibari and Mukuro 'best friends' though _hell froze_, they won't say it… but I hope I didn't made them too OOC…

6.) I thought about this for a while… I guess this story is set as **AU!** since well, it's different from the main KHR… Please do give opinions regarding this if you have any concerns.

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

**…5…**

**…4…**

**…3…**

**…2…**

**…1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I am… WHAT?!**

* * *

***Previously on NHSHC***

_Tsuna ran all the way to the living room. And there, is the worst case scenario: Hibari Kyoya, sitting on a couch in their living room, looking at Tsuna's photo album entitled "Tsu-chan"…_

'_The album… No, it can't be…' Tsuna's face paled._

"_Tsunayoshi… It seems that you've been a lovely young lady." He smirked._

_And the days of Tsunayoshi Sawada's living hell is just beginning…_

* * *

"HIIIIEEEEE! H-Hibari-san?!"

"Isn't that a rude way to greet your guests, herbivore?"

"Why are you here?!"

"I'm researching."

"What does my photo album have to do with your research?!"

"Hm? I need to know more about you."

"Why…?"

"You dare question me?"

"Hiiee!"

* * *

"Tsu-kun~" –Nana (Tsuna's mother if some doesn't know)

"Oka-san?" –Tsuna

"I need to talk to you for a while…"

"What is it?"

"Hmmm… I noticed your grades are getting lower, is there something wrong?"

"Eh? A-Ano…"

'_I can't tell her about the Host Club!'_

"I believe Tsunayoshi is getting lower grades due to his club activities... Forgive me for joining your conversation, oka-san."

'_O-OKA-SAN?!'_

"Oh! No need to apologize Kyo-kun~ So, are the two of you on the same club?"

"Yes, we are."

"What club would it be?"

"Host Club."

'_HIIIEEE! WHY DID YOU TELL OKA-SAN?!'_

"Host Club?"

'_Please, don't make her think of something…!'_

"Ah! Those people who are wearing butler costumes and are serving young ladies with cakes and tea?"

"Yes."

'_Wait… How did oka-san have that knowledge? Though the part where we wear butler costumes is not true but instead, we're wearing various costumes…'_

"My, my, Tsu-kun~ I didn't know you're popular with ladies~!"

'_It's not like that… Now that I think of it, I never was… Wait. Didn't Hibari think I was a girl? So that means…'_

"Hibari-sa –"

"By the way, oka-san, how's the company?" -Hibari

"Kyo-kun~? You know about the company?"

"How would I not? From a source of our family company, Vongola has long since been the most powerful company in all of Italy since its creation 400 years ago. I would be honored to meet the family of the next heir of this company."

"Next… heir?"

"Ah, sorry Tsu-kun~ I was told to not tell you this until the right time… Well, remember when I told you your father disappeared?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, he's actually the Vice President of this company…"

"To be precise, he got the second highest position in your company." -Hibari

"EHHHH?!"

'_No wonder he 'disappeared'… But… Vongola… Company… Powerful… Heir… Next heir…? Then it would be…'_

"I believe what you're thinking is actually correct, Tsunayoshi… You are the next heir of this powerful company."

'_ME?! THE NEXT HEIR?!'_

"I think you've got it wrong… How can I be the heir of this company if I have no idea on –"

"That's why you're studying in a prestigious school, am I correct?"

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

"Let me explain it to you, Tsuna."

"Huh?" -Tsuna

"And who might you be?" -Hibari

"Ah! I thought you'll be coming here tomorrow, Reborn!" –Nana

"Ciaossu. My apologies, I could sense rejection from our next heir." –Reborn

'_Sense?'_

"And by sense, you mean all the way from Italy?" –Hibari

"A very sharp mind indeed… As expected from Fon's son, Kyoya."

"I do not need to be complimented by my father's _friend_. I am very aware of myself."

'_Sense? All the way from Italy?! What does this man have? Is he some kind of psychic?!'_

"And I suppose this young lad here is our future boss?"

"Boss…? EH?! ME?!"

"I thought this young man is very wise? I have thought of him very highly when the ninth was describing him."

"Yes, he is. Though a condition called 'stupidity' can be passed from one person to another." –Hibari

"Are you saying that HE is no-good?"

"Excluding the fact that he's wise, yes, he is."

"Very well. Then I'll be taking my position as his private tutor."

"Private…" –Tsuna

"…Tutor…?" –Nana

"Well, I do not need to receive any monetary payment, just let me stay here, eat three meals a day and the tutoring will be free. Of course, with my extensive training, he will be fit to be our next boss of the company. He will be able to manage all the organizations and companies that are serving the Vongola Company."

"Then I will accept your offer, Reborn!" –Nana

'_Oka-san… Why?!'_

"And now let me explain to your child about the company that he'll be managing in the near future…"

And as Reborn explained everything about Vongola and the company, Tsuna realizes that he would surely be in a very uptight situation from now on, though he still rejects being the tenth boss of their company. Even so, there was already an order from the ninth boss that Tsuna will surely be the next boss of the company, _whether he likes it or not_ (well, the ninth really didn't said it, Reborn just add it up to make Tsuna embrace his destiny fully).

"…but I have a little concern about you, Tsuna…" Reborn spoke nonchalantly.

"Eh? What is it?"

"To think that everyone in your club believes you're a woman, how would you cope with such a dramatically change of gender?"

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _DRAMATICALLY CHANGE OF GENDER_?!"

"So Fon is right…"

'_Fon? I think I heard this name earlier… Wait…'_ Tsuna looked at Hibari who looked back at him with a poker face.

'_NOW I KNOW!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Regarding this, we need to clear this misunderstanding… Kyoya, do you mind on clearing this misunderstanding?"

"No."

"Why being so reckless? You do know you're bringing your father's name." Reborn smirk.

"I have nothing to do with my father. It is not my responsibility to look after my actions just because I am a son of someone."

"Ah, I see. So to be frank, you made this misunderstanding because Tsuna owe you something, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Then… I will respect your decision. But for every decision comes with great responsibility… I believe you are aware of that."

"Yes, I do."

"And by responsibility, you already know what I mean."

"I already have plans for that since the day I _made_ him a 'she'…"

"And by plans… you mean…?"

"Engagement."

'_Engagement? Hibari-san is engaged?'_

"How fearless, Kyoya. Does your father know about this?"

"I don't see the reason to give him my daily thoughts."

"Very well… _Mama_…"

'_Mama? Oka-san?'_

"Yes, Reborn?"

"Do you comply with Mr. Hibari's proposal?"

'_Now he's formal… Wait, proposal?'_

"Proposal?" –Nana

"Kyoya is asking your son's hand in marriage."

"Wait… by _asking your son_, you mean… EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" –Tsuna

"My, my, is this alright~?"

'_WAIT! HIBARI-SAN? MARRY? ME? EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!'_

"W-Wait… This… This is sudden… I am a very healthy 14-year-old young boy! _**How can I marry a man**_?!"

"Rephrase. YOU are a healthy 14-year-old _young lady_. And it is not weird to marry a man since you're a _lady_."

"I AM NOT A LADY! I'M A **BOY**!"

"That's the only reason?"

"Well, YES!"

"Then it's settled."

"What?"

Reborn took his phone and dialed a number.

"Principal? This is Boreen _(you remember this name, right?)_. Yes, I would like to ask permission for a student-drop-out request and a student-transferee request by tomorrow. Yes. Tsunayoshi Sawada will be dropping out due to a transfer in an Italian school at Sicily. His parents are aware of it. Yes. The transferee will be Mr. Hibari Kyoya's fiancée, a relative of Tsunayoshi Sawada. I believe Mr. Hibari will be the one who will handle the transferee request by tomorrow morning. Yes. Yes. Same year, same class. Yes. I suppose Mr. Gokudera would help her in the school tour. If not, then Mr. Hibari doesn't mind to do it. Yes. I'll be arriving there by early morning. Thank you very much. I really appreciate in meeting you tomorrow." Reborn then hangs up. Tsuna is still in a pause.

"Transfer? What's that suppose to mean?!" he began to panic.

"The transfer and drop-out requests are just alibis to 'clear up' this _misunderstanding_… People will think that Tsunayoshi Sawada will be transferring to Sicily, Italy to continue his studies there while the new transfer student is known to be Hibari's fiancée which is also _your_ 'relative'; let's just say you're his twin instead of a relative, so that no one would suspect. Of course, the members of the host club should not know of this case… But seeing that an acquaintance of Hibari knows this, he too will need to keep this secret."

"By acquaintance you mean…" –Tsuna

"He is NEVER an acquaintance of mine. He is nothing but a despicable herbivore who owed me." –Hibari

"An acquaintance or not, he still knows the secret." -Reborn

"He doesn't… the _other_ him knows…"

"Hm? Who is this person we're referring to?"

"Seeing that you're a very wise man, you exactly know who I am referring to."

"Ah… I see… Mukuro Rokudo it is… Well, if it's him, then I do not need to worry…" Reborn gave a sly smile at Hibari.

"Eh? You know Mukuro-senpai?"

"You do know that the school you're attending to have the sons and daughters of various powerful noble men, politicians, business men and such…"

"Y-You're right… Is Vongola really that powerful?"

"Powerful, you say? Almost majority of the companies managed by those children's families are under the Vongola management."

'_HIIIIEEE! THAT POWERFUL?!'_

"Speaking of families, I suppose you are already aware of your future…?"

"Y-Yes… B-But I still don't accept it!"

"If I recall, whether you like it or not, you will still be the heir of this company… And the only way out of it is **_NOTHING_**." Reborn spoke casually but dangerously.

"H-HIIIIEEEEE…!"

"Ah, Reborn-kun…" –Nana

"Yes?"

"How can Tsu-kun be Tsu-chan?"

'_Of all questions, why THAT, oka-san?!'_

"Easy. Change him into a girl."

"Change him to a girl?"

"I've got the right person… _Though I despise him so much that I want to kill him_…" Reborn almost mumbled the last sentence. And again, he took his phone a dialed a number.

"Ciao. I need it. Bring it to me tomorrow. You do know what will happen if you didn't meet the terms of my request… Of course I'm blackmailing you…"

'_Is this how he negotiate?'_

"…Well then, I expect Fon to bring it over here. I need to talk to him about a personal matter…" Reborn looked at Hibari and gave a cunning smile which in return made Hibari pissed.

"Well then, nice having business with you…" Reborn hangs up.

"I need to leave, thank you for your time, _oka-san_… And I'll meet you tomorrow at six, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari gave a smirk at Tsuna before leaving.

"Hibari…" Reborn called which made Hibari stop his tracks. He looked at the man behind him, signaling that he's listening.

"Don't run away… Your father's meeting you tomorrow."

"Who says I'll run away?" Hibari gave a smirk.

"We'll see…" Reborn returned the smirk. Hibari continued to walk until he is out of sight.

"Tsuna…" Reborn called.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yes…?"

Reborn smirked.

"You have no classes, right?"

"Ah, yup…"

The smirk got wider.

"Good…"

* * *

_*The next day*_

* * *

"Oi! Tsuna! Wake up!"

"_zzzzzzzz…_"

"Dame Tsuna, wake up..." Reborn said while his eyes glistened with sadistic thoughts.

At the Sawada's Residence, a loud 'BOOM' sound was heard; next to it is a wailing cry of defeat.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, 14 years of age, now known as the tenth heir of the Vongola Company, the most powerful company in all of Italy since its creation 400 years ago, is now taking private tutorials from a mysterious man named Reborn who knows of his father's whereabouts (not that his mother has no idea of it). This, my friends, is the start of his living hell, and will continue its threat to the young Vongola until he becomes the rightful leader that Reborn was seeking…

* * *

_*On the other hand…*_

* * *

**|Rokudo's Villa|**

* * *

"Oya? How rare to see such a sight, Kyoya… Kufufufu~"

"I see that you haven't returned to you idiotic self…"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I still have some things to accomplish before I can return…"

"Do you have it?"

"Kufufufu~ Of course. Here."

"Is this the best one you can get?"

"Silver pair rings, a plain, simple but elegant ring for your taste, and for the young _lady_, a ring with a clear diamond designed in such elegance. Together in an expensive leather box with a glass case, this is worth 5 million Euros… Take a look at it if you want to see it…"

"Not bad…"

"Oya? A compliment from a person such as youself?"

"It was never a compliment, pineapple… That would be considered as a comment. Know the difference."

"Kufufufu~ Compliment or not, I still made you astonished."

"What part of me do you intend on naming it as astonished?"

"Everything."

"You're one peculiar person, Mukuro Rokudo."

"So are you, Hibari Kyoya… Is everything settled?"

"You're already aware of it, Rokudo…"

"Kufufufu~ If it wasn't for you, I have stolen him away from you by now…"

"Who got him first?"

"I did… you just interfered."

"That would be bizarre. And I still hate you since the day we met…"

"By 'we', do you indicate me and you or is he included?"

"He's _always_ included herbivore. And I do not intend on removing him with you."

"Oya? Is this _friendship_ you're asking?"

"Hn." Hibari smirked. "_Friendship_? Who says anything about friendship? Since the day you showed up to us, you're disturbing my every existence, to the point where jeopardy occurred…"

"Ah… You still remembered it… Kufufufu~"

"If it wasn't for your family's mess, then I wouldn't be in this place…"

"I suppose so… But this way, we'll know which one will be chosen as the strongest one…"

"We'll see…"

"Kufufufufu~"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Aya:** 5th chapter is now done~! This would be longer than the previous chapter which made me happy~! I want to know your opinions, my readers, if this chapter is good or not. Well, some might say that the 'host club' plot might fade due to this chapter etc., I hope not… And regarding to questions if Tsuna IS a girl, well, **HE'S NOT**! The reason why he was mistaken as a girl: **H-I-B-A-R-I**… Now that's settled. Ah! I almost forgot! **Please do give suggestions on naming our Tuna-fish (Tsuna) when he "becomes" female~! Italian name is a must! The best name I'll receive will be used! **Anyway, regarding the next update, I might write again tomorrow though it would be short… The 'Host Club Arc' (as I call it), will be resumed after the 6th chapter so in 7th chapter, expect some hosting from our wonderful hosts! And regarding the host club, you, my readers can 'request' on what work will the hosts do during their 'businesses' as hosts. And Mukuro himself will give you the lists of hosts you can request to do 'such' things, e.g. Mukuro – bungee jumping from the rooftop to the fountain... okay, that seems to be weird… very weird… (o.o)?

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya? What kind of work is that?

**Aya:** It's an example… Please say the names of the hosts that are available on working in the host club in the 7th chapter~!

**Mukuro:** Me… Ryohei… Gokudera… Yamamoto… Lambo… and… oya? This seems interesting… _*smirks*_

**Aya:** just say it… _*rolls eyes*_

**Mukuro:** _*clears throat*_ H-I-B-A-R-I K-Y-O-Y-A. _*smirks*_

**Aya:** That's it! For those who want our little Tuna-fish, sorry but he won't be working for the 7th chapter~ sorry for the inconvenience~ To wrap things up, **ANY** work is acceptable, whether it is **TOO** weird or will make your minds blow up! Just make it entertaining though… ***cough*especially*cough*Hibari*cough*** So, see you in the next chapter… if you're still confused, don't be scared to ask me… Ja ne~!

**Mukuro:** Sayonara~ Kufufufufu~ _*fades in mist*_

**Aya:** _*sweatdrop*_


	8. Recalled by Emotions

**Aya:** Yeah, another update my friends~ ( 9 * .*) 9

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Aya:** You again?

**Mukuro:** Oya? Do you not like my company?

**Aya:** Nope.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ That would be preposterous…

**Aya:** Is it? I would rather enjoy a certain person's company than yours… _*sticks out tongue*_

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya? Who would that person be? _*smirks*_

**Aya: **I wonder..._*smirks*_

**Mukuro:** _*amused*_ Oya? Your smirk seems pleasing~ Kufufufu~ Well, let me stop this conversation and let our readers start reading this chapter… We'll see you at the end of this chapter… Kufufufu~

**DISCLAIMER:** I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. If I do, expect something that the original KHR series doesn't have…

**WARNING/S:** **YAOI**, **SHOUNEN-AI**, **GENDERBENDER**, **CROSSDRESSING**, **OOC-ness** & **A -B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G- HIBARI**…! .

**PAIRING/S:** **1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:** I believe everyone already knows them… :3

**NOTE/S:**

1.) Sentences in _Italics_ are thoughts or recalling what they heard.

2.) (Spoiler Alert!) Though Tsuna changed into a girl, it is only temporary.

3.) This chapter is full of flashbacks.

4.) In this story, Luche is not a Sky Arcobaleno; rather, she's leading the group. She also doesn't have a short lifespan.

5.) Some characters might be a bit OOC, especially the Arcobaleno and Hibari.

6.) If Gokudera left his mansion and his mother died in the series, in this story, it didn't happen. Rather, when he turned eight, he chose to live with his mother.

7.) For those who didn't know, **Lavina** is the name of Gokudera's mother.

8.) Shinden-zukuri refers to the style of domestic architecture developed for palatial or aristocratic mansions built inHeian-kyō (平安京, today's Kyoto) in the Heian period (794-1185), especially in 10th century Japan. Though in this story, it is modernized.

9.) If I remember correctly, I said something about removing any mafia-related scenes in this story, but then again, I wouldn't enjoy it if there's no mafia… since KHR is very related to mafia, I decided to include it… and it would be entertaining if there are any mafia-related 'guests' _entering_ the host club~ _*smiles slyly*_

* * *

**NOW SHOWING: NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**IN**

**…5…**

**…4…**

**…3…**

**…2…**

**…1…**

**START!**

* * *

"_Those with the wherewithal… first, in social standing, and second, in money – spend their time here, at the private and prestigious Namimori Academy. As such, Namimori Host Club is where handsome boys with TOO much time on their hands entertain and charm girls ("worthy ones" in a perspective of a certain carnivore), who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich and famous."_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Recalled by Emotions**

* * *

***Previously on NHSHC***

"_Hn." Hibari smirked. "Friendship? Who says anything about friendship? Since the day you showed up to us, you're disturbing my every existence, to the point where jeopardy occurred…"_

"_Ah… You still remembered it… Kufufufu~"_

"_If it wasn't for your family's mess, then I wouldn't be in this place…"_

"_I suppose so… But this way, we'll know which one will be chosen as the strongest one…"_

"_We'll see…"_

"_Kufufufufu~"_

* * *

'_I __**never**__ wanted to experience this!'_

"Oi, Tsuna! Stop daydreaming and continue with your studying!"

"Hai… Hai…" Tsuna sighed.

'_How did it happen again?'_

* * *

***flashback***

* * *

**|Guest Room – Hibari's Manor House|**

* * *

"Wh-What's that?!" –Tsuna

"A capsule." –Reborn

"I can see that… But… What does **that** do?!"

"No worries, this capsule will only change your appearance…"

"Then you will really change my body's appearance into a girl's?!"

"More or less…"

"MORE OR LESS?! How can I accept that?!"

"As the future boss, you must understand every situation and cope according to it… This time, you **must** change your appearance."

"No!"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures…" Reborn smirked.

"Wait… What's with that look, Reborn? Reborn? Wha –!"

"Stop acting like a stubborn man!"

"Re-Reborn! Sto –! Wai –! Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Work's done."

"My, my, Tsu-kun~ You're adorable~!"

"O-Oka-san!"

"Thanks for bringing it here, Fon…"

"My pleasure."

"Where is _he_?"

"At his room… It seems he doesn't want to meet his father, nor take a look at his fiancée…"

"Hm." Reborn smirked for the second time.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! Reborn! You told me my appearance will be the only one that would change!"

"I said, _more or less_…"

"I am a **GIRL**! Physically and biologically!"

"And how would you come up with that conclusion?"

"Can you even hear _my_ **voice**?! **THIS** is a _girl's_ voice!"

"Fon, you told me the capsule that Verde gave you is an appearance-transformation capsule."

"That's what he told me yesterday…" Fon sighed. "Yare, yare… It seems that Verde gave me a gender bending capsule…"

"This time, I'll spare his life… He gave me a fascinating invention." Reborn smirked.

"I wonder how long that capsule would take before he transforms into a boy again."

"I asked him for a long term transformation… It should be around a month or two…"

"A month or two?! No way!" –Tsuna

"It seems you have to be tutored with etiquette, young lady… Come, we'll start your private lessons… Fon, won't you mind me to make use of your study room?"

"I won't mind, Reborn, take your time…"

"I appreciate it." Reborn dragged the _now-turned-lady-to-be-boss_ of Vongola to the study room.

* * *

***end of flashback***

* * *

**|Hibari's Room|**

* * *

"Young master, your father would like to have tea with you."

"Please notify him my rejection of his offer."

"But young master…"

"You dare discard my message to my father?"

"No sire… Excuse my intrusion…"

"Very well."

* * *

_*sound of doors opening*_

"Who gave you permission to enter my –"

"Yare, yare… What's this annoyance I am sensing?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a taboo to come inside my son's room?"

"You are very aware of that."

"Kyoya…"

"If you have any intention on me considering you as my father then leave this room."

"I decline your command."

"What?" Hibari faced his father with a pissed-off look. Fon turned his smiling face into a serious one.

"It was never an imprudent decision."

"You do know that you should protect _her_ yet _she_ was caught up in jeopardy."

"I did my best to protect _her_."

"You removed _her_ memories."

"_We_ didn't."

"So how do you suppose to explain to me why _she_ cannot remember anything in _her_ past?"

"Kyoya, you **do** know the reason behind it. Our group was never involved in such occurrence."

"Tsk. And you call yourself a member of the Arcobaleno?"

"Do not let anger overcome you."

"**We** should never be in this place if it wasn't for you."

"There is always a reason for every incident."

"And you want me to embrace those experiences?"

"Emotions are not a bad thing."

"Emotions are humans' weaknesses."

"You are a human."

"I am different from the rest of them."

"And what do you call the rest?"

"Herbivores."

"I see…" Fon sighed. He turned and walked through the door but paused, "Kyoya…" he called. Hibari looked at his father.

"If _she_ was able to regain _her_ memories, _she'll_ be disappointed by your actions…"

"Stop talking as if you know everything."

"I miss the old you, Kyoya… And so is _she_…" after that, he left, closing the door quietly.

Hibari sat in his chair, dazing at the ceiling. He recalled what his father told him earlier.

'_I miss the old you, Kyoya… And so is she…'_

"Miss…? Che."

* * *

***flashback***

* * *

"Kyoya…"

"What is it, father?"

"We have a guest…"

* * *

"Kyoya, this is... ..." –Fon

"Pleasure to meet you…" –Hibari

"Mm…"

"Please play with her for a while, Kyoya… Her father and I have to discuss some matters."

"Yes, father."

Fon left with his guest, the father of the girl.

"What do you want to do?" –Hibari

"…"

"Can you speak?"

She nods.

"Well then, speak for me."

"…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Are you scared of me?"

She nods.

Hibari sighed.

"Don't be scared… I'll protect you…"

Hibari hold her hand tightly.

"I'll protect you no matter what…"

She looked at him with awe.

"Promise?" finally, she talked.

"Promise."

She smiled.

He blushed.

But then, Hibari smiled… honestly.

* * *

"Thank you for discussing this with you, Fon. The boss will look forward to you joining the Arcobaleno…"

"Same pleasure as mine, sir."

"Reborn will be meeting you tomorrow by evening."

"Very well."

"Bye, bye…" she smiled sweetly while waving goodbye.

"Bye." Hibari replied back coolly.

She gave off a warm smile.

He smiled back. This would be his second honest smile.

And they parted.

* * *

Fon took his ringing phone.

"Hello? Reborn? Yes, I'm near that place, why? What? She was captured? By whom? I'll take her back, I promise…"

"Father?"

"Kyoya, don't leave this house."

"Yes, father."

"I'll bring her back…"

That was the last sentence his father said before he went out.

* * *

Hibari sneaked inside a closet in his father's study room. Soon, Fon, Reborn, Colonello, Verde and Luche went inside.

"I never thought that such technology exists…" Reborn started the conversation.

"Since the creation of the Possession Bullet, their family is known for that, kora!" Colonello replied.

"Even so, what's their agenda for capturing the young madam?" Luche asked worriedly.

"No doubt, this has something to do with restoring their family…" -Fon

"Though they have a remarkable field in science and technology, I must say they are not that much outstanding to the point that they made such recklessness." –Verde

"We must find a way to hide the young lady." –Reborn

"I believe Luche has an idea, am I correct?" –Fon

"This would be the only way to keep her until the right time comes… Colonello, contact Lal Mirch. I need to speak with the Outside Advisor." –Luche

"Sure, kora!" –Colonello

"Is Skull still in contact with us?" –Luche

"Of course. I asked him to spy on the family." –Reborn

"What about Viper?" –Luche

"We all know that he wouldn't take a job with no monetary payment, kora!" –Colonello

"Luche, what would be the plan?" –Reborn

"We need to remove **all** her connections with mafia…" –Luche

Everyone went silent.

"Verde… I need you to keep her memories about being involved with mafia…" Luche commanded softly but seriously.

"By keeping you mean removing it temporarily?" –Verde

"Is there such way?" –Luche

"Yes, I can do that. I am a great scientist at all." –Verde

"Wouldn't that be crucial?" –Fon

"Are you questioning my skills?" –Verde

"No, but to keep her memories, isn't that a bit too much?" –Fon

"As far as she's concerned, I don't want her to be involved to danger as she grows up." –Luche

"I understand… That's more like you, Luche." –Reborn

"What about her appearance, kora?" –Colonello

"About her appearance…" –Luche

Suddenly, Hibari went out the closet, flabbergasted at what he heard.

"Kyoya…" Fon called, astounded.

"You'll remove her memories." Hibari spoke rather than ask coldly. Fon can't find the right words and kept silent. Luche, noticing it, approached the aloof young Hibari and spoke calmly and soothingly.

"Kyoya… Do you wish to protect her?"

Hibari nodded despite his cold appearance.

"Then, keep protecting her. Your father and the rest of us are protecting her as well but in a different way."

Hibari stared at Luche, not quite catching what she said.

"If she remembers the tragic incident that she was involved, she might get scared. You don't want her to get scared, right?"

Hibari nodded again.

"This is the best solution for her. I know she'll forget the times you spend with her but she'll remember it once she is ready… But that day would be soon… It's best if we give her some time to rest and continue living without any worries… At those times, we'll be getting the bad guy for hurting her, okay?"

Hibari nodded. Luche accompanied Hibari through the door and handled him to the butler outside the room. Closing the door, Luche spoke.

"Don't worry Fon… he understood. Give him a day's rest." Luche smiled while Fon nodded assuringly.

"What about her appearance?" Reborn asked, bringing out the topic that was left.

"About her appearance…" Luche smiled.

* * *

Hibari was back in his room, still silent at what he heard earlier.

.

.

'…_I need you to keep her memories about being involved with mafia…'_

_._

_._

'_By keeping you mean removing it temporarily?'_

_._

_._

'_Is there such way?'_

_._

_._

"She'll forget…" Hibari mumbled coldly.

.

.

'_I'll protect you no matter what…'_

_._

_._

'_Promise?'_

_._

_._

"Promise…"

* * *

***end of flashback***

* * *

"Tsk." Hibari hid his face with his hands, his ears red in embarrassment.

"Why am I so foolish when I was young?!" he mumbled furiously.

He took the photo frame on his table and stared at it.

.

.

.

.

.

And stared.

.

.

.

.

.

Then paused.

.

.

.

.

.

And blushed.

.

.

'…_for every decision comes with great responsibility…'_

_._

_._

He remembered Reborn telling him that.

.

.

'_Kyoya is asking for your __**son's**__ hand in marriage.'_

_._

_._

'_I am a very healthy 14-year-old young boy! __**How can I marry a man**__?!'_

_._

_._

'_**YOU**__ are a healthy 14-year-old young lady. And it is not weird to marry a man since you're a lady…'_

_._

_._

'_I AM NOT A LADY! I'M A BOY!'_

_._

_._

'_How can Tsu-kun be Tsu-chan?'_

_._

_._

'_Easy. Change him into a girl'_

_._

_._

'_Change him to a girl?'_

_._

_._

'_Change him into a girl'_

'_Change him into a girl'_

'_Change him into a girl'_

'_Change him into a girl'_

'_Change him into a girl'_

_._

_._

"Change him into a girl…"

.

.

.

And because of that thought, the school's strongest and 'coldest' student, Hibari Kyoya, is now in different shades of red…

* * *

_*On the other hand…*_

* * *

"Gokudera-sama, your mother has arrived from Venice."

"Understood."

Gokudera left his room and went towards the piano room.

* * *

"Mother?"

"I'm back, Hayato…"

"How's your trip?"

"It's fine… By the way, I met Bianchi along the way…"

"Bianchi…?"

"Oh, and she gave me this… This is for you…"

"C-Cookies…?!"

"I told her that you'll be having your piano recital soon and Bianchi told me you used to eat her cookies every time you have your piano recital, so she made you these…"

"Ugh… That's not it…" Gokudera sighed.

"I also met your father…"

"Father?" Gokudera paused.

"He's saying 'hi'."

"I know."

"You know?"

"He keeps on sending letters to me…"

"That's good…" his mother smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Ah, how's Takeshi…? I noticed that he hasn't visited this week…"

"Don't know…"

"Hayato…?"

"There's some… misunderstanding… and he… broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, Hayato…" Lavina embraced her son.

"It's my fault anyway…"

"Let me cheer you up… You remembered that piece, right? Play it with me…" Lavina smiled at her son, accompanying him to the grand piano. Gokudera accepted her offer and both played a piano piece which echoed around the hall of the mansion. It was then Gokudera smiled after the break-up with Yamamoto.

"Be sure to clear up your misunderstanding with him... It pains me to see you suffer from heartbreak..."

"Yes, mother..."

'_I'll talk to him, I promise…'_

* * *

**|Training Hall - Yamamoto's Shinden-zukuri|**

* * *

Yamamoto was busy training his Shigure Kintoki when his father, Tsuyoshi, came.

"Takeshi, here." Tsuyoshi gave Yamamoto a bento full of various sushis.

"Ah! Thanks, oyaji!" Yamamoto gave off a 1000-watt smile.

"Takeshi, you can't hide that from me…" Tsuyoshi smiled sadly. Yamamoto then frowned.

"Oyaji… I screwed up… It's all my fault… I became jealous then, I finished our relationship…"

"Ah… You do know I'm not yet acknowledging your relationship with the son of the Gokudera Family…" Tsuyoshi said sarcastically.

"Sorry…"

Tsuyoshi sighed then smiled. "If it's bothering you, then why not discuss it with him? Seeing your state, I can feel that you still love him…" he teased jokingly.

"O-Oyaji!" Yamamoto blushed.

"What are you blushing at, Takeshi? He _**was**_ your lover…"

"_**Was**_…" Yamamoto smiled sadly.

Tsuyoshi sighed.

"…_**Is**_…" he smiled.

Yamamoto looked at his father and smiled.

"I'll talk to him, I promise…"

"That's my boy…! But I still don't acknowledge your relationship…"

"Oyaji! And you even told me he would be a great _wife_!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Did I?"

"Yup! If you still don't recognize Gokudera as my lover then I'll make you like him!"

"Good Luck with that, Takeshi… **If** the two of you make up…"

"We will…!" Yamamoto smiled.

'_I'll talk to him... I'll make up with him… I promise…'_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Aya:** 6th chapter is done~! xD

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Aya:** Mu-ku-ro… What did you do to my guest?!

**Mukuro:** Oya? I don't recall meeting any other guest in here…

**Aya:** Mukuro… _*pissed off*_

**Mukuro:** In depths of hell… Kufufufu~

**Aya:** WHA –! WHAT?!

**Mukuro:** It's unfair… You barely show _**me**_ to your chapters and in this chapter, I am not included… He must feel the pain of being left out…

**Aya:** He's ALWAYS left out, idiot!

**Mukuro:** Oya? You have some nerve to call me an idiot…

**Aya:** Bring him back!

**Mukuro:**Oya?

**Aya:** Bring back Tsuna!

**Mukuro:** He has been a guest in chapter 4, so why ask him to be one again?

**Aya:** How do you explain yourself?

**Mukuro:** I am indeed an exception in your list of guests because I'll be with you 'till the end of the whole story…

**Aya:** You… WHAT?! ( ! O.O)!

**Mukuro:** Your shocked expression sure is entertaining… Kufufufu~

**Aya:** _*ignores Mukuro*_ To my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Sorry for some characters who are OOC especially in the Arcobaleno and Hibari… _*sighs*_

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Aya:** And please do keep on giving requests~! Request on what 'works' the hosts will do, will be included in the future or upcoming chapters… And if you're truly interested, be one of those hosts' guests! Just write your/your character's name, background info and the host of your choice. You can add some questions that you want to ask to your favorite hosts and/or make them do something for you! _This is Namimori Host Club, where every hosts __**must**__ entertain their guests until they are satisfied~!_

**Mukuro:** _*speechless*_

**Aya:** _*sounding like Mukuro*_ Oya, oya? It seems that the pineapple has caught its tongue~ Kufufufu~! _*returning from being herself*_ Well then, until the next chapter (to be updated next week)… Ja ne~! ( 9^ .^)9


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE 7TH CHAPTER OF **NHSHC**, BUT STARTING TODAY, I WILL BE SLOW ON UPDATING DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK AS WELL AS SOME STRESS REGARDING PERSONAL MATTERS. BUT I ASSURE YOU; THE 7TH CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG AND WILL BE UPDATED IN JUNE. THERE ARE STILL MATTERS ABOUT ME CONTINUING **NSAF** (NAMIMORI SCHOOL ARTS FESTIVAL) BECAUSE OF THE LOST PLOT… (I'M STILL LOOKING FOR IT). ANYWAY, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS MATTER AND ANOTHER FAVOR… PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE AND ANSWER A POLL REGARDING THE MAIN PAIRING OF NHSHC.

AGAIN, I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN NOTE.

~ayassiveire


End file.
